


you are the man

by mechuri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechuri/pseuds/mechuri
Summary: “so little, eun,” chaewon says, folding herself up so that she can press a wet kiss to daeun’s throat. “do you want to fuck me, now?”





	you are the man

**Author's Note:**

> tiny trans masc butch jongdae x big lanky butch chanyeol let's go lesbians  
title from pink politics by chaos chaos

daeun is tiny, and maybe she’s trying to hide it with her jackets and boots and having the biggest personality chaewon has ever come across but she isn’t successful. chaewon’s pretty sure it’s impossible not to see how tiny daeun is - within minutes of meeting her, chaewon realises she’s been bending her knees so that daeun doesn’t have to look up at her so much.

it’s painfully evident, though, how small she is, when she’s naked. when she doesn’t have three layers of fabric hanging from her shoulders, chaewon stands up straight and stares at the way her fingers can reach so easily from the scar under daeun’s nipple to the jut of her hip bone. it makes daeun shiver.

“you’re so cute,” chaewon tells her, letting her voice edge on patronising, knowing what she gets if she riles daeun up. “get on the bed for me?”

daeun is already glaring but she does, settling on her hands and knees and letting her head hang down already. chaewon hasn’t touched her apart from that one hand on her stomach and she’s itching to do more.

and so rather than do exactly that, she leaves daeun where she is and crouches down to open the bottom drawer in daeun’s dresser, rummaging around like she can’t already see what she’s after just to make daeun wait. the harness, her favourite attachment, lube, and a tiny bottle of aloe vera that daeun always says she doesn’t need and always does. she’s slow about it. chaewon sets each item on the bed, one by one, just out of daeun’s sight.

“get on with it,” daeun says, and jumps when chaewon kneels on the bed behind her. chaewon loves how responsive she is; she runs her hand over the back of daeun’s thigh and watches her squirm.

“you don’t want a kiss first?” chaewon teases.

“no, my god,” daeun whines, just the way chaewon wanted her to, and the whine drags out when chaewon grabs a handful of her arse and squeezes.

she does this every time, but she has to take a second to appreciate how small daeun looks when chaewon is holding her.

after that second she pulls her hand back and lets it fall, heavy, right where she had just been groping daeun.

the sound daeun makes is glorious, surprised and annoyed and stupidly sexy, her breath forced out of her with just one slap. chaewon doesn’t give her a break and brings her hand down again straight away, and feels herself throb at the way daeun has to gasp for air.

she likes to keep daeun guessing, loves the way daeun reacts when she can’t predict what’s coming next, so she rests her palm flat over where pink is already blooming on daeun’s skin and presses lightly.

chaewon waits until daeun’s breathing steadily again before spanking her a third time, and this time aims a little lower - the edge of her hand catches daeun’s thigh and makes her choke, while the fourth and fifth land higher and safer over the softest part of her arse.

the sixth, chaewon makes her wait again. daeun can’t catch her breath anymore, her head is hanging so low between her shoulders that she might as well just rest it on the bed, and chaewon hits her on the other cheek without warning.

it’s this that makes her hands slide out from underneath her. she’d be pulling away if not for chaewon wrapping a hand around her waist and holding her still where she is, the other hand swatting at daeun’s thigh again where the red hasn’t quite reached yet.

“fuck,” is all daeun says, voice shaky. she struggles back up but only onto her elbows, and before chaewon can ask if she wants more she’s pushing back into chaewon’s waiting hands.

chaewon has always been good at annoying daeun, and especially good at it in bed. much as she loves to keep her hands on daeun’s arse at all times she slides them away, tracing up the lines of daeun’s body until she’s shivering at the lightest touch.

one hand goes back to daeun’s waist and the other slips underneath her to flick at the barbell in her right nipple. the noise daeun makes is outraged, and chaewon can’t repress her grin. she flicks it again and then pinches, and is too invested in watching daeun’s reaction that she misses daeun kicking out; her heel catches chaewon in the side, and it’s not the hardest hit but chaewon wasn’t expecting it.

daeun should be expecting this, though.

chaewon is pushing her face-down into the bed before she can kick again. she only needs one hand to hold daeun down. the other hasn’t moved from daeun’s waist, still, but she tightens her grip. daeun turns her head to the side so that she can look up at chaewon, and doesn’t try to move any more than this.

“really?” chaewon asks, unimpressed, raising her eyebrows at daeun. it’s not like daeun never acts out, but it’s too fun to act disappointed.

“you’re teasing me,” daeun says with a pout.

“i was touching you.”

daeun looks away like she’s embarrassed and says, quieter, “please hit me again.”

chaewon pulls her hand away from daeun’s waist, raises it high, and winces when her palm lands against jongdae’s skin with a crack. it’s the lowest hit so far, placed right in the middle of daeun’s arse, and chaewon groans when she feels her hand graze daeun’s pussy.

she’d been asking for it but it still makes daeun jolt, crying out wordlessly. her eyes flutter shut, her hips twitching backwards like she wants chaewon to do it again right away.

“no more,” chaewon decides instead.

“what?!” daeun’s eyes fly open and she looks like she’s going to argue, so chaewon uses the hand still on daeun’s shoulder to flip her onto her back, straddling daeun’s thighs as soon as she’s settled. “what do you mean?”

chaewon shrugs, and rather than answer daeun she brings both of her hands to daeun’s waist (daeun makes fun of her for this obsession all the time, but she swears she can’t help it) and spreads her fingers out until they’re covering her.

“so little, eun,” chaewon says, folding herself up so that she can press a wet kiss to daeun’s throat. “do you want to fuck me, now?”

daeun, who had been gearing up for a tantrum, stills below chaewon.

“i thought you were going to punish me?” she asks, tilting her head back to let chaewon kiss her throat more easily.

“don’t feel like it,” chaewon mutters, and licks daeun’s jaw.

daeun laughs at her, reaching out to grab her harness from where chaewon had laid it on the bed for her. it’s her favourite, the one she had saved up for for months, and she wriggles into it awkwardly with chaewon still kneeling atop her.

chaewon lets daeun push her onto her back, flopping onto the mattress easily and grinning up at daeun. “you know, you look even smaller like this.”

rolling her eyes, daeun says, “i did know that, because you told me last time.” she’s fitting the dildo chaewon had chosen into the o-ring, pulling her briefs up a little more securely, and chaewon wants to keep teasing her but her mouth goes dry when she sees daeun lubing up her strap.

her fingers are still slippery when she pulls chaewon’s boxers down, and despite this she stops when they’re off to squirt more lube onto her hand before touching where chaewon most wants it, swiping one wet finger around her clit and then fucking it into her without any hesitation.

daeun’s fingers are short and thick and she knows what chaewon can handle: she pulls out and slides two back in.

“fuck,” chaewon breathes out. “fuck me.”

it might be weird but chaewon is endlessly transfixed by how good daeun looks like this, between chaewon’s legs on her knees jerking off her strap as if she can feel it, shuffling closer to press the head of it against chaewon and sink inside her.

neither of them breathe until daeun is all the way in, and they both exhale at the same time when she jerks forward, getting impossibly deeper. she’s trying to act composed, breathing through her nose like it’ll hide how worked up she is, and chaewon can’t have that.

“come here,” chaewon says. without waiting for daeun to answer chaewon shifts on the bed, bending her knees up so that she might as well be cradling daeun between them and tucking one hand around the back of daeun’s neck to yank her down until she’s back in almost the same position as earlier, shaky hands and knees on the duvet hovering over chaewon. like this, daeun is too small for their bodies to match up quite right; when chaewon looks down she can see the top of daeun’s head.

daeun has been still the whole time, and chaewon waits one extra second before she says, “okay, you can move.”

daeun pulls out and fucks back in with a drawn out whine, her hands curling into the sheets around chaewon’s torso. her face is almost perfectly level with chaewon’s chest and she takes full advantage, sucking a mark into the curve of one of chaewon’s breasts and another next to her nipple.

and it makes chaewon moan, and reminds her that she doesn’t want to be the one falling apart today.

daeun doesn’t notice chaewon’s hand moving until it’s already there, and chaewon is using the little space she has to bring her palm back down on daeun’s arse as hard as she can. she can tell her wrist will complain after this, and yet it’s worth it to watch daeun melt into her. her groan is startled at first and then, when the ache sets in, daeun’s eyes almost roll back. her hips slow until she’s grinding into chaewon more than fucking her.

chaewon had chosen this attachment for a reason: its ridged base that presses against daeun in a way that always drives her to incoherency.

“you’re the worst,” daeun grits out. “hit me again.”

this time chaewon obeys. with the fabric of daeun’s harness in the way she’s free to hit harder and she does, lands a smack that forces daeun’s hips into chaewon’s and makes her body feel like it’s on fire.

daeun presses her face against chaewon’s sternum and mumbles, “i’m gonna come.”

“fuck me properly after,” chaewon tells her, and as soon as she has permission daeun is shaking apart. her hips move erratically, chaewon can feel with the way the strap moves in her, and it’s like daeun is using chaewon’s body when she grinds out an orgasm against chaewon’s cunt.

it’s not satisfying, not physically, but chaewon loves seeing daeun come. her cheeks are red when she lifts her head up again, her hands shaky around handfuls of bed sheets, and she looks embarrassed.

before she can apologise, chaewon asks, “are you gonna get me off like this? with your cock?”

it’s unfair of her to use that against daeun when she’s still trembling, and daeun’s reaction is to hide her face in chaewon’s chest again. she grinds forward, though, unconsciously, a slow roll of her hips that makes her pant hotly against chaewon’s skin. chaewon’s moan is exaggerated, but not fake.

daeun stays there, slumped on top of chaewon with her arms limp on the bed, even as she starts to fuck chaewon again just the way she had asked. short, sharp thrusts that never pull too far out, keeping chaewon full.

chaewon shifts, tilting her hips up a fraction more and hooking her foot around daeun’s ankle to pull her leg out and spread her open, and daeun sobs when the dildo presses against her at this angle.

“look at me,” chaewon says. she’s good at keeping her voice level, but sweat is starting to drip down her temples.

when daeun doesn’t - she shakes her head, trying to keep her face from chaewon’s view - chaewon threads a hand through the longest hair at the nape of daeun’s neck and pulls until daeun can’t resist any longer.

with her head pulled back daeun’s spine is forced to arch, and chaewon gets to watch her face change from anger to pleasure. her mouth is parted and drool threatens to spill from the pretty, turned-up corner of her mouth. chaewon doesn’t wipe it away for her.

tight fingers get tighter, tugging on daeun’s mullet until she winces.

“if you come again,” chaewon says, bargaining and trying not to be distracted by daeun’s boxers dragging against her clit, daeun’s hips moving like she can’t stop even for a second. “if i let you come again, will you stay hard enough to fuck me?”

saying these things makes her blush furiously and she worries that it won’t be what daeun wants.

daeun says, “holy shit, chaewon. i’ll- yes, i will, i promise-” all while nodding as best she can with her head still held in chaewon’s grasp. she wrestles up onto her hands and uses one to reach back and pull chaewon’s leg around her waist.

now when daeun fucks into her chaewon lets herself feel it: this really is her favourite strap, thick and curved and as soon as she focuses on it it takes over her mind. daeun knows how chaewon likes to be fucked and she delivers.

her hand is still resting on daeun’s neck, not pulling anymore but holding on. it would be easy to get lost in it, to let daeun make her come, but where would be the fun in that? her fingers twist back into daeun’s hair and yank, directionless and purposeless, and daeun yelps.

she thrusts harder, then, and faster like she can’t help it. every exhale is a moan, and when chaewon looks, she’s sure she can see a wet spot on daeun’s harness.

“eun, i have to-” chaewon blurts out, left reeling by the desire shooting through her, and she clenches around daeun’s strap and rolls her hips to meet daeun’s. one of her hands runs down daeun’s back and to the waistband of the harness, and she doesn’t want to throw off daeun’s rhythm but she can’t help sliding it inside the boxers and squeezing.

daeun is still sensitive from earlier, from being spanked and already coming and from the endless press of silicone against her cunt, and so she doesn’t feel guilty when chaewon’s hand on the red-hot skin of her arse cheek makes her come again. it’s wetter this time, soaking the crotch of her harness and making the dildo’s base slide against her clit so perfectly that her vision whites out.

she’s vaguely aware of moving despite not trying to: chaewon is using the hand on her arse to move her body, pushing and pulling her into chaewon. daeun tries not to think about the fact that she’s small enough, and that chaewon is strong enough, to move her like she’s a doll because it’s stupidly hot and she’s barely stopped coming and she still wants to keep going.

daeun’s head is hanging down, her elbows locked to keep her from collapsing back onto chaewon’s chest. she can feel sweat drip from the ends of her hair, and when chaewon forces her forward particularly hard daeun sees a string of spit fall from her open mouth.

chaewon feels it, tuts and says, “messy,” and grins at daeun’s petulant whine.

it would probably be easier to switch, for chaewon to ride daeun rather than having to move her like this, but daeun always looks so cute above chaewon. chaewon is close, anyway, and lazy in a convoluted way, so she stays lying down and fucking daeun into her and she’s thinking about reaching down and finishing herself off when daeun beats her to it.

daeun’s fingers wrap around her strap, swiping up some of the lube, and then slide down to where chaewon is spread around it. chaewon squirms at the first touch and then cries out when daeun presses a finger into chaewon, ever so carefully, at the same time she fucks her cock in.

“daeun, oh,” chaewon sighs, breathing staccato. she spreads her legs like it’ll make it easier, and her hand is still on daeun’s arse now that she’s moving again, and as soon as daeun’s thumb reaches up and presses down on her clit chaewon lets her whole body fall slack.

daeun stays in her for as long as chaewon wants, every time. she curls up on top of chaewon with her arms around chaewon’s waist, and chaewon pretends she can’t feel daeun’s body twitch every time she shifts and the strap touches her. eventually, though, chaewon says, “okay, i’m good,” and it’s almost comical how quickly daeun is rolling off her and wriggling the harness off. it sticks to her thighs with how wet it is and she makes a sad little noise before it’s off. chaewon holds back a laugh at the way the strap looks, discarded on the floor, and then turns her attention back to what’s important.

what’s important is daeun, lying next to chaewon and whimpering softly with every press of her own fingers inside her pussy. she looks swollen, dripping onto her hand, and the sound of her fingerfucking herself is enough to make chaewon blush. she never takes long like this; daeun writhes, her legs pulling up and rumpling the already-ruined sheets, and she shouts when she comes and immediately starts to shiver.

chaewon is there, cuddling close and stroking daeun’s sweat-soaked fringe off her forehead.

“are you okay, baby?” she asks, pressing a kiss to daeun’s temple.

it takes her a moment, but daeun says, “yeah, i’m fine,” with a voice that’s only a little shaky and a lot hoarse, and tucks herself into chaewon’s arms.

“you’re kind of insatiable,” chaewon says, like she isn’t impressed that daeun could probably keep going even now. she thinks if daeun tried to touch her again she would kick her.

daeun snorts. “i am. but i mostly want a bath right now, actually.”

she’s a sucker for daeun, clearly, because chaewon ends up carrying her to the bathroom and then letting her fall asleep in the cradle of chaewon’s arms once they’re both dry and under the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just so horny


End file.
